Going our Seperate Ways momentarly
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: Something bad happens to Morgan and Garcia is first extremely upset, then she is angry because he broke a promise to her to not be the 'hero'. They go their seperate ways, but is it for more then a little while?
1. Chapter 1

(Penelope's POV)

Everything has been going good in every aspect of life, and I'm happy for that. Things at work are getting surprisingly easier to do every day which surprises me because what we do….. Most people go 'ohhh hell no' when we tell them. I have no idea how my job can get easier, but it did and THANK GOD! Also, I have to say things on the relationship end of things are going pretty well, considering that I'm dating my best friend. That's not weird is it? Cause if it is, I'm about seven months late for that.

Anyways the team had just told me that they have the unsub in their sights and that Morgan is in a car driving after him. Now all I do is sit and wait till they capture him.

(Morgan's POV)

So right now, I'm currently driving in a car going after theUNSUB. I probably should rephrase that to better fit the situation. I'm currently going approximately (I use the word approximately loosely) about 95 to 100 mph, give or take a few miles. It's not like I wanted to go this believe me I didn't, but the guy just HAD to speed off before I even got in the car. Even though this will happen, I'm hoping that just ONCE an UNSUB will go 'ya got me, just handcuff me and get it over with' BUT NO! They have to make everything SOOO difficult.

As I'm in this high-speed chase, the adrenaline was pumping through my blood, keeping me going. I am literally on the edge of my seat as I'm chasing after the guy. As I am doing so, I am realizing that I am right now breaking a promise that I made to Garcia after the bomb in ambulance that I wouldn't go playing the hero and risking my life. I think going way past the speed limit as I'm chasing after the guy qualifies as risking my life. Well, let's just hope she doesn't find out because if she does, I won't be able to do this sort of thing again because Penelope will kill me. Her reaction wouldn't be as bad if I haven't been dating her for seven months, but I'm going to take my chances. I just hate having to lie to her like this.

I focus my attention fully on the road as the UNSUB keeps barreling down the road. He takes a sharp left, and just as I'm about to do the same thing I see a white van coming from the left side and heading straight towards me. I try to avoid the van by going even faster than I was (I didn't know it was humanly possible to do so) but that didn't work as the van slammed into the driver's side of the SUV I was driving. Him hitting the SUV caused it to start spinning out of control. I tried to get the vehicle under control but it was no use as it just kept spinning, over and over again. Well shit, now I'm screwed. I started to think of an escape route out of this and just as I start to unbuckle my seatbelt to jump out of the car, the SUV slams into the guard rail, breaking through it. As I stare straight at the windshield, all I see is the car plummeting towards the water. When the cat impacted, everything went black

(Penelope's POV)

It's about two hours later, and I still haven't gotten word about everything in California, where their at. That is abnormally weird for them, they usually get the guy within an hour or so. If they didn't get him, they would've have called but this? Is starting to worry me just slightly.

Just as I begin to pace, my cell rings. I run over towards it, not even bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I ask in an exasperated breath.

"Garcia it's Hotch."

"What happened? Did you guys get him?" The silence from Hotch leaves an unsettling feeling in my stomach.

"Garcia….. Something happened?"

"What do you mean, something happened? Is everyone ok?" Again, silence comes from his end. Ok, now he's starting to freak my out just a bit.

"Penelope…. It's Derek. Something's….. Happened." Hotch said, being incredibly vague with his answer.

"What do you MEAN something's happened? Is he ok?" I started freaking out as again, there was silence on the other end of the line.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Penelope….. Morgan's Dead." No, he hasto be kidding. There is NO WAY IN HELL Derek could be dead there's just no way…..

"What?" I asked in disbelief as I fought back a sob.

"There was an accident. Morgan was going after the UNSUB, faster than he should have been. A van slammed into the SUV he was driving, and sent him off the road and through the guard-rail and into the water. The SFPD did a water search for his body but they haven't found anything. The Sheriff thinks he most likely sunk to the bottom, so they pronounced him dead." Oh my god… he's dead. I can't believe he's actually dead. Even though that Hotch had just told me that he was dead, I'm still having a hard time dealing with it. I literally dropped to the floor as I finally started to let the tears stream down my face.

"Penelope, you have no idea how sorry the team is for your loss. We all know that you were closer to him then any of us would ever have been. We'll be back shortly to…. Deal with everything." With that, he hung up to assume to leave me alone and give me time to process all that has happened. As soon as he got off the phone, I had dropped it on the ground and brought my knees up to my chest. I started openly weeping as the door to my office stood wide open. I didn't care who saw me at this moment, all that mattered was that Morgan would never be coming home again.

(Morgan's POV)

I don't remember much after the car crashed into the water. All I remember is climbing up onto land. With my clothes clinging to my body as they were soaked to the bone, I started to walk. I also don't remember much of the walk, all I know is that after several hours I had finally reached where the team had been stationed at, hoping that they hadn't gone home.

I had walked through the main doors of the building, earning weird looks from just about everybody I had walked past. As I continued to make my way through the building, I could hear the rising voices of the team somewhere in the building.

I got closer to the area where I heard the rising voice and heard JJ go "Think she's called his mother yet?" I finally managed to find where they were located as I got out "Who's called who's mother?" They all snap their heads in my direction as they all stared at me in disbelief.

"Holy Fucking Shit Morgan… your not dead." Rossi broke the silence as JJ had gotten up from where she was sitting to walk over towards me and hug me.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm not dead?" I asked all of them as I returned the hug. Suddenly feeling very tired from the walking and the accident, I sit down quickly in a nearby chair.

"After the accident, we thought you were dead. Even the sheriff had pronounced you dead, and ohhhhh shit….." Emily raises a hand up to her hair as she ran it through it.

"Ohhhhhh shit what?"

"We told Penelope you were dead, and she may have called your mother and told her you were dead." Ohh god that is NOT GOOD AT ALL! I could just imagine Garcia either sitting there, bawling her face off or just sitting there staring into space. It breaks my heart as that image comes into my head.

"No you didn't, did you?" I asked them.

"Of course we did! What were we suppose to do, NOT TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND THAT YOU DIED?!" JJ responded, freaking out slightly.

"We need to get to Virginia, and fix this NOW! I'm letting her think for another hour that I'm dead." The team didn't argue with me as we quickly packed up our gear and head back towards Virginia.

I haven't decided if I want to make this a two-shot or a three-shot but we'll find that out soon enough? How many of you guys cried when Morgan 'died'?


	2. Chapter 2

(Penelope's POV)

am still utterly shocked about the news. I mean you would be to if you were told that your boyfriend/best friend died in a car accident. I can honestly say that is not the way I thought he would end up going out. I always thought he'd end up dying by getting shot on the job. It's still depressing thinking that less then 3 days ago, he was standing in front of me talking, now he's dead. When he left for California with the team, I never thought that me seeing him leave, would be the last time I would ever see him again.

It was about 5 pm here in Virginia and I sat here, debating whether or not to call his other now or later, and if I were to do it now what I was going to say. I can't just call her up and be like 'Hey, what's going on? By the way, your son's dead.' I would kill the person that did that to me so I am not going to do it to her.

Currently, I was pacing the bullpen trying to decide what to do when the team walks in through the doors. As I look at their faces, I thought I would see Pain, anguish. Not small smiles playing on their lips. I'm sure they have their reason, but what the hell? How could they be fucking smiling WHEN MORGAN FREAKING DIED?! I'm almost positive I had a look of disbelief on my face as they came up to me, but I quickly managed to make it go away when Emily walks on up to me.

"Hey Garcia, I….. We have some news.." Ohh god, not more depressing news. I just got done crying, I really don't want to start that up again.

"Em, what is it this time? I'm really not in the mood for this today; in fact at all."

"I promise Pen, that you will not mind this news." I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Now I am really wondering what kind of news this is if I'm not going to mind it at this point in my life.

"All right, hit me with it." I saw Emily slightly roll her eyes before she looked back behind her. I followed her eyes, as I saw Morgan standing there. Oh it's Morgan and WAIT WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! I'm pretty sure I stood there with my mouth hanging open for a god minute before anyone said anything.

"Garcia, are you going to say something? Or are you just going to stand there?" I heard Reid ask me. Holy Shit he's alive, but again how did that happen? Last time I checked once you die, you stay dead. I could be wrong though….. Seriously right now I am amazed that he is standing less than 20 feet in front of me. I am also curious though is to why he's standing right in front of me. I think I just stood there with my open as I stared at them. I started to fall to the ground like I was fainting. The last thing I heard before hitting the ground was Morgan calling my name.

I started to stir a few hours later. I slightly opened my eyes to see myself laying on the floor In my office with a blanket covering me. I'm going to guess and say the blanket is the work of Derek. I started to carefully sit up when I hear a voice.

"Easy there Killer…." Morgan's voice was some how reassuring. I raised my hand to my head due to a slight pain coming from my right temple. As I gingerly touched my fingers to my temple, I hear Morgan's voice again.

"Took a pretty nasty hit to the head when you went down… I believe the leg of a chair is the cause of that." Now I was fully able to sit up. I picked the blanket up off of me then slowly rose myself to a standing position. I turned my back slightly to look at him and I could just see the love on his face. I was about to open my mouth and say something when I realized Morgan broke his promise. When Hotch had called to tell me he 'died', he said that he was going faster than he should have been. My guess… is that he tried to be the hero again as he was trying to chase after the UNSUB. He kept going fast enough until the other guy came in a sideswiped him off the road and into the water… I can't quite decide if I'm happy that he's alive, or pissed that he broke his promise to me and almost got himself killed again.

I felt tears coming to my eyes so I turned away from Morgan, not wanting him to see me cry at this moment. He of course doesn't take the hint as he walks up to me and slides his arms around me from behind.

"Sweetheart, aren't you happy?" He asked with a worried tone. I couldn't fully answer that question so I just said "Of course."

"Oh really? Then why are you crying?" I feel him rest his chin on the top of my head as he tightens his arms slightly. I manage to get myself out of them as I stepped away slightly.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked quietly.

"Get what?"

I took a deep breath as I told myself that I was not going to let this situation get out of hand in any way. "Before you showed up, I thought you were dead for…." I paused to look at the clock. "4 hours. Then out of no where you show up again."

"That's a good thing though, that I'm standing here."

"Derek I almost lost you again." I said, my voice cracking. "For the second time, I thought you were dead. Granite the first time was only for a few seconds, not hours. You always tell me not to put myself in danger because you and team wouldn't be able to handle it, but what do you do? YOU ALMOST GET YOURSELF KILLED IN A FUCKING CAR ACCIDENT."

"Penelope, you don't understand. It was for work and I….."

"And I what? Thought I should go and try to get myself killed again? Because jumping from an exploding ambulance wasn't enough!"

"I'm sorry I should have…."

"No offense Morgan, but last time this happened that's how you started the apology. I'm starting to think that statements just bullshit." I managed to grab my bag and coat without looking at Derek. "I need a place to think…"

"Penelope where are you….."

"I just need a day or so, and I can't think if your there." I walked out of my office with my head held high, knowing where I was going to stay.

So….. That was interesting huh? :D Well, I have decided to make this into a three-shot because of the overwhelming demand to finish this :)


	3. Chapter 3

(Penelope's POV)

I didn't know what I was going to do, or where I was going to go. I said that in the moment, hoping that those words would have some sort of effect on him. It didn't work to the advantage of where I wanted it to work though. I still want to think, away from everyone I just don't know where.

Or, maybe I do.

My friend Kaylee from High school lives in Missouri and has always wanted me to come out and visit her. In high school she was a bit of a wild child but now She's a single mother of her 7-year-old twins Percy and Adeline. Maybe I can go, no one would no that I was there because I never told anyone at the BAU about Kaylee because I figured there was no reason to tell them.

The first I did was call Hotch and tell him about the situation (except I left out the part where I'm doing this to get away from everyone). He understood and gave me a couple of days. I think the only reason he let me go was because of the whole situation with Morgan and him not actually being dead. I still though thanked him profusely and then hung up. After getting of the phone with Hotch, I called Kaylee and let her know I was stopping by. Then I began to pack.

(Morgan's POV)

She freaked out, which is completely understandable. Honestly, if she were to do the same thing I did, I would probably have the same reaction she is having right now. Even though I would have done the same thing…. It just feels weird I guess her being THIS mad at me. It's been a while. Then again, I kind of did break a promise to her and was the hero again, that right there is evidently what's making her madder than hell. It probably didn't help my case that I said it was for work, but would she rather have me lie to her face?

I know she told me to not go where she was going, but one I don't know where she even is. It has been bugging my mind since she left that I should do something, I just don't know what.

I've been working late in the bullpen, finishing some details for the crash report Rossi had asked me to fill out. I was about half way down with one side when a thought hit me. I CAN find out where she's at. I'll just use Kevin to detect where she's at somehow. Ohh wait, there's a flaw with that. I did, kind of, maybe, in a way steal Garcia from Kevin, but he won't be mad at me, right? He hasn't held a grudge against me, cause who could?

Setting my pen on the desk, I stand up from my desk and begin to try to make my way to Kevin's 'area'. It's not that hard to find being that he has moved from the same area he was at years ago. When he see's me, Kevin immediately gets a panicked look on his face.

"Ohh don't worry, you'll be fine." I tell him to calm him down. He gives me a wary look but he sits back down.

"What is it… Morgan." He doesn't look at me as he speaks up, all he does is keep is eyes glued to the surface of his desk as if it is some fascinating new species, waiting to be discovered.

"Relax man, all I need is a little something from you. Let's say if I were to… I don't know give you a cell phone number, could you track where this person was?" Lynch looks up from the surface of the desk to give me a look.

"Yes, I could easily do that, but I need to know the reason it is you need me to do so. Isn't," He pauses for a moment "Penelope around?" He said her name as if it is acid in his throat. I try so much not to reach into his personal space and strangle the living shit out of him.

"The reason isn't important right now, what is important is can you do it for me?"

"As previously stated, Agent Morgan I can do so…. But I would need to know the reason I would have to do so." God damn, he really wants a reason doesn't he? Well, might as well give him one.

"This is between you and I Lynch….." I paused to take a step further towards him "but Hotch wants…. To know if you've got what it takes to be our Secondary TA." What? I never said I would give him the ACTUALLY reason I'm asking him to do this.

Kevin raises an eyebrow at me "Really?"

"Honest to god he asked me that, maybe Garcia's going on a vacation or something who knows. Just look this number up for me." Finally, I saw Kevin nod his head and I handed the slip of paper with Garcia's number on it. Luckly, he doesn't recognise the number as Kevin just mechanically enters it into the computer. Within 30 seconds, a birds-eye view map showed up on the screen.

"Branson, Missouri; or should I say their in Branson, Missouri." Missouri? What would Garcia be doing there? She never mentioned anything about family or friends living down there. Come to think of it, I don't think she's ever mentioned the state Missouri ever, weird.

"Thanks Kevin and by the way…." I leaned down towards him slightly. "This wasn't for what I told you. Sorry man, but you are NEVER going to replace Garcia in any way, shape, or form." I heard a sharp intake of breath and before he could respond, I backed away from him completely.

"You've been Morganed." I find myself saying as I exit the room where he was held up at. Now I know where she is, so I can go find her and bring her back here. She may not want me to, but right now I honestly don't care what she's thinking at this moment.

I know I said this would be a three-shot but I have a few more things that I wanna put in here so it will most likely be 4 or 5 chapters :)


End file.
